My Last Breath
by Jackie Winters
Summary: Another Songfic this time by Evanescence .This was suggested by nicloeblakk .Sadfic too...


hold on to me love

you know i can't stay long

all i wanted to say was, "I love you and I'm not afraid"

can you hear me?

can you feel me in your arms?

Elina breathed ruggedly in the arms of Eli .She had been hit by a Goon Doc in battle .Helia was nowhere to be found and Doc was at the Guardian Gates .She looked at him with pained eyes .

"D-Don't Elina you'll be fine!You-You have to be!" He cried .She looked deep in his eyes .

"It's ok...*Gasp*...,Eli...I...If it's what will happen...I...I love you..." she whispered to him .He didn't want to hear those words .He loved her and wanted her to live not...not die like this...

"Can you hear me Eli...? Just please...listen to...m-me..." she said in a weakened voice .

[Chorus:]

holding my last breath

safe inside myself

are all my thoughts of you

sweet raptured light it ends here tonight

i'll miss the winter

a world of fragile things

look for me in the white forest

hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)

i know you hear me

i can taste it in your tears

"If...If I must go Eli...I want you to know that no matter what...I will always be with you...In the winters...When you cry for me...I'll be here...Even when you go to the forset we met...Phantom Forest with it's white trees...I'll watch from within one my spirit always...always near y-you...and all I think about will...will be you..." she sighed , her breathing slowing more and more .

"No...you...you can't leave me Elina...Just...I...I..."

[Chorus]

Closing your eyes to disappear,

You pray your dreams will leave you here;

But still you wake and know the truth,

No one is there...

"No...I want you to live...You have to live...I...need you...I wanted to...to spend my whole life with you..." he sobbed and held her closer .He brushed away her messed hair and looked into her eyes of brilliant cyan .She smiled weakly and held his hand .

"Eli...I feel the same...but fate...*Coughs* ..is whom says what happens ,"

Say goodnight,

Don't be afraid,

Calling me, Calling me as you fade to black.

His friends all gathered around them as Elina's eyes closed and her last breath escaped .But before that could happen , Eli kissed her deeply , one last kiss before she left...

"Goodbye Eli...I love...love you..."

(Say goodnight) Holding my last breath

(Don't be afraid) Safe inside myself

(Calling me, calling me) Are all my thoughts of you?

Sweet raptured life, it ends here tonight

"I...I can't believe she...she's gone...she's gone and I...I never..." Eli couldn't even finish his words when he just broke down .They all knew that Elina was the only girl Eli loved...the only one he would ever love .

(Chorus)

_What troubles you young Shane?_ the Shadow Clan leader asked as he and many of his people appeared .He looked at the leader with sullen eyes .He placed the Shadow Talker on his head and the leader repeated his words .

"She...She's gone...Elina..." he replied simply , holding her limp body .The clan leader held her hand and looked up at Eli .

_She is all but gone young Shane...Her time has not yet come ...Life be renewed...Soul be returned...Let the weakness be strengthened...and the heart be whole and pure..._

A soft glow covered Eli and Elina as his hand entwined with hers .Her chest slowly rose and her eyes opened slowly , the iris of cyan giving off a soft glow .

"Eli..." she breathed and smiled .He laughed with relief to have her back .She began crying in joy and wrapped her arms around his neck as he held her close .

"I...I thought...Oh...I love you like you have no idea...I...I-c She was cut short as Eli captured her lips in a kiss full of pure love .Once they parted , both looked to the Shadow Clan .

"Thank you...If...If it wasn't for you...I..I dunno what my life without hr would be like..."She smiled and looked into his eyes .

"Eli...I can't imagine my life without you...I know where I wanna be when my time comes...here in your arms..."

(Holding my last breath)


End file.
